


Held As A Slave

by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson (RichardGraysonPercyJackson), RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Robin AU, Rough Sex, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPercyJackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick Grayson is targeted and taken by Gabriel Mangrove - a well known and wanted sex slave owner. Bruce and the others rush to save him but will they get to him in time or will Mangrove break him down into the perfect slave?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2017 on fanfiction.net under the same name (DeanWinchesterPercyJackson) and titled "Dick Grayson Sex Slave" and because I'm more active on this website, I'm posting it here. But editing it so it's better.
> 
> Because I'm better.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> More tags and characters to come
> 
> *irregular updates

Original: [Dick Grayson Sex Slave - DeanWinchesterPercyJackson](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12399407/1/Dick-Grayson-Sex-Slave)

Dick’s head ached as he came back to consciousness. While he couldn’t clearly recall what had happened, the wet, tacky feeling on the back of his neck and the irritating throbbing right behind his eyes gave the indication that he’d probably been knocked unconscious.

Great. Just what he needed, on top of an already shitty week. Bruce was going to be so pissed. Being as still and subtle as possible, Dick tested his restraints - zip ties, tight too - before cracking one eye open.

A few feet in front of him, restrained in a similar position, sat Bruce, head dropped towards his chest but that didn’t mean he wasn’t conscious.

Okay, so Bruce got kidnapped too. As Bruce, judging by the t-shirt and jeans. That was both good and terribly bad. Good because Dick didn’t really feel like putting in the effort that Nightwing needed ot be cocky but also bad because it meant they couldn’t fight their way out.

“Dick?”

Dick turned his attention back to Bruce. “B,” he replied.

“Where are we?” Bruce asked, puling on his restraints and looking around, playing the role of clueless rich boy quite well. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Dick replied, flexing his fingers. “What happened?”

Bruce shook his head. “I can’t remember.” his anger at that fact was quite evident. And wasn’t good. If Bruce didn’t remember what had happened then that meant whoever they were dealing with was definetly _not_ an ameteur.

Great.

“I don’t think our captor knows we’re awake,” Bruce mused, rolling his shoulders. “Otherwise they would have come in already. Probably no cameras or wiretaps.”

Dick nodded. “We’re still in Gotham at least,” he remarked. “Probably in a warehouse by the water, if I had to guess.”

“No!”

Dick flinched and there was no denying the shout had caught Bruce off guard too - his shoulders tensed but he didn’t give away his shock as easily as Dick had - as a man in a t-shirt and jeans stormed into the room, fury in his eyes as he stalked right up to Dick, jamming a finger in the acrobat’s face as he declared, “You weren’t supposed to figure it out.”

Slight fear flooded DIck’s stomach and he shifted in his binds as he whispered, “I-I’m sorry-”

The man groaned, tangling his fingers in his hair as he stalked a few steps back and muttered under his breath,

“You’re not supposed to be smart. The hot ones aren’t supposed to be smart. They’re supposed to be hot and stupid, not hot and smart.”

On any other day and in any other situation, Dick might have felt flattered that someone thought he was hot and smart, but strapped to a chair with a man who was clearly unhinged, all he felt was unsafe.

“Who are you?” Bruce demanded, trying to take the man’s focus off of Dick. “What do you want with us?”

“I’ve been watching you, Mr. Grayson,” the man said, ignoring Bruce and returning to Dick’s side. “I’ve been watching you for months. I know where you are every minute of every day and I know how long you stay there. I know when you take a shower, I know how long you take, I know you sing in the shower, I know you cry yourself to sleep every night-”

“Who are you?” Bruce demanded again. 

The man straightened up, turning back to Bruce as he placed a hand on his chest and declared,

“I am Lord Gabriel Mangrove. I am-”

“The biggest, richest, most wanted sex slave owner and seller in all of Gotham,” Dick cut in without thinking.

“You know me,” Mangrove purred.

“Know you?” Dick repeated with a scoff, trying to put on a false bravado, even as his voice shook. “You tried to buy me two years ago.”

“Yes, I did,” Mangrove mused quietly. “If I recall correctly, your brother was quite prompt in punching me in the nuts.”

“That’s Jason,” Dick said with a weak laugh.

………………………………………..

**Two years earlier**

The man had been following them for about fifteen minutes and Dick had long since grown incredibly uncomfortable, to the point that Jason even noticed, apparently.

“You look uncomfortable, kiddo,” Jason remarked. “Something on your mind?”

Dick was pretty sure that his training as Robin was the only reason he wasn’t outwardly freaking out more than he was, but he was definitely freaking out inside.

“There’s a guy following us,” he said quietly yet loud enough to be heard over the din of Gotham chatter. “He’s been following us for fifteen minutes.”

After giving a subtle glance over his shoulder, Jason cursed. “Fuck, I hadn’t noticed. Come on, let’s cross the road and try to loose him.” he took Dick’s hand even though the acrobat was seventeen and well old enough to cross the road, the two weaving between human traffic as they headed for the crossroad. They could have made it too, had the light not turned to the wait hand.

The man took this as his chance and moved forward, stepping up beside them and placing his hand on Dick’s shoulder, the acrobat jumping at the touch.

“Hi,” he said, tone too cheerful and friendly. “How are you?”

“We’re fine,” Jason said firmly, giving Dick a small tug to pull the acrobat out from under the man’s hand. “Now, if you don’t mind-”

“I hope you don’t mind me saying,” the man said, speaking over Jason and looking down at Dick with a strange smile. “You have quite beautiful eyes. I love that shade of blue.”

“Thanks,” Dick mumbled, subtly gripping Jason’s hand a little harder.

“Come on,” Jason said, tugging Dick towards the crossroad when the walking man appeared. But the man followed them and once they were on the sidewalk on the other side, he stopped Jason and Dick by stepping in front of them and pulling out his wallet.

“How much?” he asked, smiling up at Jason. Jason narrowed his eyes, gently tugging Dick behind him.

“I’m sorry?” he demanded, trying to seem intimidating and only slightly wishing they’d let Tim tag alone. The second Robin might have been homicidal but he liked Dick and was probably the only one who would have been able to easily get them out of the situation before it started.

The man was unfazed as he pulled out three one hundred dollar bills and handed them over to Jason as he said,

“For your brother.” he gestured to Dick who watched on with wide, terrified eyes. “How much? I’d like to buy him. Take him off your hands, you understand.”

Dick’s eyes went wide in horror and he turned to Jason just as the older boy kicked the man before them between the legs as hard as he could, grabbing Dick’s hand and dragging him down the sidewalk.

………………………………………….

NOW/PRESENT

“What do you want with us, Mangrove?” Bruce demanded, drawing Dick out of his thoughts.

“I would like to buy Mr. Grayson,” Mangrove declared. “You’re here so I can ask how much he costs.”

“My son is _not_ for sale!”

Mangrove sighed, looking back at Dick and idly running a finger down the side of nineteen year old’s face before turning back to Bruce, removing his hands from the acrobat who let out a shaky breath.

“What can I offer you?”

“Nothing,” Bruce declared. “There is nothing you can offer me in exchange for my son.”

“I can’t offer _you_ anything,” Mangrove corrected. “But little Dickie…”

Dick’s breath caught in his throat as the man turned to face him, a ‘gentle’ smile on his face.

“I’ll make you a deal. Sell yourself to me-”

“Leave him alone!” Bruce shouted. Dick’s eyes went wide because if Bruce was losing his composure, then that didn’t mean anything good. He gasped when Mangrove grabbed his chin and forced his attention back to the slave dealer.

“As I was saying,” Mangrove growled, fingers digging painfully into Dick’s cheeks. “Sell yourself to me and I’ll let dear old daddy go without a scratch. Refuse and I’ll kill him.”

“Y-you can’t,” Dick whispered.

“Don’t worry,” Mangrove soothed, releasing Dick’s face. “I’m nothing if not reasonable. I’ll give you one minute to decide.

As soon as Mangrove was gone, Dick turned terrified eyes to Bruce. “What do I do?” he asked, terrified. “Tell me what to do!”

“Relax,” Bruce soothed. “You need to relax, DIck.”

“Oh my god,” Dick whispered, feeling panic build in his chest. “You don’t think we can get out of this. You don’t think...we can’t...we can’t say anything to stop him-”

“Dick, _stop_ ,” Bruce said firmly as the young acrobat began to hyperventilate. “Listen to me. Take a slow, deep breath, okay? We’re going to figure this out but you need to relax and calm down frst.”

“I can’t, I can’t,” Dick whispered, squeezing his eyes closed as his panic grew. “We’re out of time, Bruce, it’s over.”

“Dick-”

Dick whimpered when the door opened and Mangrove returned, a rag in hand that was no doubt soaked in chloroform.

“Leave him alone,” Bruce declared. “If you want money in his place, I’ll pay anything, just-”

“Have you made your choice, Mr. Grayson?” Mangrove asked, ignoring Bruce as he approached the nineteen year old. Dick choked on a gasp, trying to lean away from the hand brushing across his face as panic prevented him from speaking.

Bruce had seen hundreds of things in his time as Batman, but watching a well known sex slave owner’s eyes fill with lust as he looked at the acrobat made the billionaire’s blood boi.

“What’s your choice, little Dick?” Mangrove crooned seductively, placing on hand on Dick’s thigh while the other began tracing circles on Dick’s cheek.

“Please,” Dick whispered, gazing up at him with frightened eyes. “Please let me go.”

“What’s. Your. Choice?”

Dick swallowed thickly, trying not to shake in fear anymore than he already was, though the smile on Mangrove’s face told him he wasn’t doing a good enough job.

“I-I can’t-” _can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t speak._ “Please.”

“Go on,” Mangrove prompted, his lips still hovering over Dick’s trembling ones. “Finish your sentence. I don’t bite hard.”

“I’m not-”

“Yes?”

“I’m not going with you.”

Mangrove sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that,” he murmured before moving behind the acrobat and placing the rag over Dick’s mouth and nose. Instantly, the acrobat began to struggle and fight but with the panic in his chest, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from inhaling whatever was on the rag

“It must be so painful,” Mangrove drawled as he turned his attention to Bruce. “To be the all powerful Nightwing and still not be able to help him.” Bruce tensed and Mangrove laughed. “I told you I’ve been watching him. I’ve been watching everything. I’ve watched him go from Robin to NIghtwing and in all honest, I think Nightwing is better for him. The suit certainly accentuates his form better. Especially his ass.”

Mangrove glanced down at Dick, carefully removing the gag and humming when the acrobat’s head lolled limp and unconscious against his chest.

“Now,” the slave owner said as he tossed the rag to the floor, moving in front of Dick to untie his limbs, gently lifting the acrobat into his arms. “I’ll be taking my new slave and leaving. Oh but don’t worry about yourselves, I’ll call the police once I’m a safe distance away.”

Unable to escape his bonds, Bruce could do nothing but stare after Mangrove as the man left with Dick in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I’ll fight you every step of the way. I will never stop fighting.”
> 
> “Actually, angel, that’s what I’m hoping for. You can fight but I don’t think you’ll fight for very long.”
> 
> “I’ll fight for as long as I can.”
> 
> “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

The moment Gabriel Mangrove had set eyes on the boy he’d known he had to have him, by any means necessary. The child was an angel from Heaven and Gotham was no place for one of their kind.

So he followed at a short distance as his angel and who he assumed was a brother moved down the streets of Gotham, keeping close enough to be able to see them but not too close that they’d notice him.

Judging by the way they suddenly took hands and moved to cross the street, however, Mangrove could easily assumed he wasn’t as stealthy as he’d hoped.

When the red hand stopped them from crossing like they’d hoped, Mangrove knew this was his one and only chance to get his angel and so he rushed forward, placing a hand on the pretty boy’s shoulder, noting the way the angel jumped slightly.

“Hi,” Mangrove said, as cheerfully and friendly as he could muster. “How are you?”

“We’re fine,” the older boy said firmly, giving Mangrove’s angel a small tug to pull the younger behind him and away from his true master. “So if you don’t mind-”

“I hope you don’t mind my saying,” Mangrove said, speaking over the older man and only having eyes for his little angel. “You have quite beautiful eyes. I love that shade of blue.”

In all honesty, Mangrove had cared little for any shade of blue until he saw those eyes. He tried to think back over his others slaves but not a single one had eyes quite that beautiful or a body quite that slender.

_ You’ll be mine soon, little angel. _

“Thanks,” the boy mumbled, gripping his brother’s hand just a little harder.

“Come on,” the older brother said when the light turned green, quickly crossing the road. But Mangrove had come too far to lose his angel now and he quickly rushed after them, stopping them on the other side of the cross walk by pulling out his wallet.

“How much?” he asked, smiling up at the older brother and deciding to just jump to the point.

“I’m sorry?” the older demanded.

Mangrove easily pulled three hundred dollars out and passed them to the boy. “For your brother,” he explained, gesturing towards his angel who watched on with pretty eyes. “How much does he cost? I’d like to buy him. Take him off your hands, you understand.”

He supposed he should have seen it coming when the older brother kicked him in the nuts but then again, he’d been too caught up in his little angel’s beauty to really notice much of anything else.

…………………………..

NOW/PRESENT

Mangrove shook himself out of his thoughts when the light turned green and he moved the car onwards.

“This time,” he murmured to himself. “There’s no older brother here to stop me.” He drove on in silence for a few moments before glancing at the clock on his dash. “Ten minutes out,” he mused. “A promise is a promise. I’ll call the police and let them know about Mr. Wayne.”

Once the anonymous call was given, Mangrove allowed silence to fall in the car, only lasting five minutes before he began to wish he’d restrained his angel in the passenger seat rather than the trunk of the car. Still, safer than the boy freaking out in the front seat where others could see.

It was only a ten minute drive to his shipping warehouse and once they were there, he’d have all the time he wanted with his angel before the boy headed out for his off shore facility.

……………………………………………..

“Welcome back to the land of the waking, my angel.”

Dick groaned, peeling his eyes open and testing his bonds. It was only twice but he was really getting sick of waking up strapped down to a chair.

“Where are we?” he muttered, looking around and having little to no idea where they possibly could be. He blamed the drugs for the haze over his mind, otherwise the only option was his own inability to pay attention and both Bruce and Damian would have his head if they thought he was slacking.

“We’re at my shipping warehouse,” Mangrove explained. “We have a few minutes here before you’ll get packed up and sent out to my offshore facility. It takes about a week to get there, unfortunately, but I’ll be waiting on the other side.” he frowned. “You’re not claustrophobic, are you?”

“What do you mean, shipping?” Dick demanded.

“Well, the last time I allowed a new slave to fly in my private jet with me, he jumped out and killed himself. I can’t take that risk with one so pretty as you, so you’ll be secured and packaged up on a ship. Hence my earlier question, are you claustrophobic?”

Dick was torn between answer before finally murmuring, “I don’t think so.”

“Oh good,” Mangrove said, smiling. “You know, I can’t begin to explain how eager I am to get you ready to be my perfect little sex angel.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dick demanded, trying not to panic or overreact, knowing it would make it harder to successfully fight back and escape if he was given the opportunity.

“I don’t think that’s very polite,” Mangrove chastised. “I think I’m rather kind, training you, especially since I can just as easily force you int your new role with no training whatsoever.”

“Training,” Dick repeated. “What training?”

“Sexual training, of course.”

“I gathered that much,” Dick muttered.

“Oh, I see,” Mangrove said, straightening up. “You want details. Well, for the first two weeks you’ll be with me and me alone. I’m the only person you’ll interact with. After that, you’ll have another two weeks with just myself and your chosen mate. After the first month, you’ll join the others. Once you’ve been my slave for about a month or two, I’ll start selling you out to clients. That means Dick Grayson gets dol and Nightwing gets sold, depending upon the request.”

Dick frowned. “I don’t understand,” he murmured, hating that he felt so lost.

“Let’s say a Gotham villain wants a prostitute.” he scoffed at the expression on Dick’s face. “Don’t stare, it’s more common than you think. But let’s say one of them wants a prostitute, a hole to fuck, I’d sell them Nightwing. If a regular civilian wants on, I’d send Dick Grayson. Honestly, angel, it’s really not that hard to figure out.”

_ How many years have you been doing this? _ Dick thought to himself. _ How many lives have you ruined? _

“You know I’ll fight you every step of the way,” Dick said firmly. “I will never stop fighting.”

Mangrove chuckled quietly. “Actually, angel, that’s what I’m hoping for,” he told him. “But really, you think I don’t know how to deal with a few rebellious slaves? I assure you, Richard, that you can fight but I don’t think you’ll fight for very long.”

“I’ll fight for as long as I can.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

…………………………………………………….

Dick wasn’t sure how long he was left strapped to the chair before Mangrove returned with two men in two.

“What should we do with him, sir?” the younger of the pair asked.

“Same as the others,” Mangrove replied as they approached Dick and he gave the acrobat a smile before continuing to speak. “Muscles relaxers before getting him dressed and packaged. Do  _ not _ remove him from that chair until you’re sure the relaxers have taken effect. He’s a fighter.”

“Yes sir. Will he need a muzzle?”

Dick stared in horror as Mangrove thought over the question before replying, “Just for when you’re giving him the medication,” he finally replied. “If they’re a fighter, they’re a biter I always say.”

“Of course, sir.”

As the pair went off to retrieve all that they needed, Mangrove approached Dick and smiled down at the acrobat who felt he could barely keep his fear off his face.

“You’ve got a long ride ahead of you,” the slave owner murmured. “About five stops before you get to your new home. BUt I’ll be waiting.” he smiled. “I'll see you soon, my angel.”

Just before leaving, he leaned forward and gave Dick a soft, gentle kiss, moving back before Dick’s mind could even kick into gear enough to even think about biting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
